joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
DMUA (VSBW, IE, actually quality edition)
|-|New picture= |-|Old picture= |-|Older picture= Summary Insert some terrible meme here Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-B, Low 1-C via Väx upp | At least 2-B, Low 1-C via profile manipulation | 8-A, Higher via Rage Power Name: DMUA Origin: Versus Battles Wiki Gender: Malest of Males Age: old Classification: Nerd, Smelly Powers and Abilities: Standard VSBW user abilites, Summoning (Was able to Summon Kavpeny to Chat), Immortality (Type 5 multiple times to be "immune to death". Cannot even be killed by advanced death and 9 true consciousness exists in "Real Life" where he can easily bring himself back from the dead), Profile Manipulation (Able to convince Mark into letting SAO Tabletop be 7-B, and carried out the edits. Was able to downgrade Post Retcon Return to Planet Virgo back to hypersonic after Edwardtruong2006 gave it a Rel+ feat. Can revise entire FC/OC verses within moments), Mandatory Energy Projection (Since all the cool kids use it), Acausality (Type 5, has absolutely no context whatsoever, making him easily exploitable for Out of Context panels), BFR (Banished Kal from chat upon saying "Watashi ga kita"), Passive Probability Manipulation (Memetic. Can absolutely mop the floor with people in Jack of All Trades: War via getting really unnaturally good rolls. His rolls in D&D Homebrew are enough to shatter the already quite loose scaling.), Has all the powers of the Silver Surfer (Stated by Crimson to be surfering. How we got to this conclusion I have no idea.), Fork Manipulation (If I need to justify this to you, this entire profile wouldn't be funny), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, can turn any conversation into an out of context one on a conceptual level, altering the subject governing it completely), Madness Manipulation (Type 4), Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Type 2 and 3 was able to recover from and eventually grow immune to the effects of Wooper's constant downgrades and upgrades to Shifuto, which are able to effect even Drag-O-Drawgon, a FC/OC content mod. Can endure multiple gazes into Tabletop Flowey's profile with no adverse effects, and can even maintain his profile with no problem whatsoever.), Cringe Manipulation (Was able to survive creating the old JBW profile), Dab Manipulation (Was able to survive a full power blast from the old profiles automatic "Dab on them haters" defense mechanisms), and Existence Erasure (Survived looking at a picture of someone eating 2 spiders simultaneously. Can tank his own thread removals and Discussion Moderator Existence Erasure) | Same as before to greater extent | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rage Power (After being pinged too much, gained enough power to urinate on the moon) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level (Able to trade argumentative blows with Edwardtruong2006, who himself is vastly superior to his creation, The Ultimate God. Has made several threads stated to be able to "Rip the wiki asunder", which would mean the destruction of countless threads, which are multiverses capable of storing up to 500 Replies, which of course, are universes. Able to amplify Central Park in order to be able to contain Slaanesh), Low Complex Multiverse level via Väx upp (Completely transcends the forkery of VSBW entirely, to the point he sees it as insignificant and "nothing to get mad about") | At least Multiverse level (Much more powerful than before), Low Complex Multiverse level via Profile Manipulation (Despite possessing Admin status, Mr. Bambu fears his ability to downgrade verses) | Multi City Block level (Comparable to MrKingofNegativity, and other opponents capable of harming him.), Higher via Rage Power (Urinated on the moon with such energy) Speed: At least Infinite, Possibly Immeasurable (Able to type against Edwardtroung on even ground. Able to comprehend Akerious's speed calculations, which can reach up to One hundred eighty-five sexsexagintillion three hundred thirty-three quinsexagintillion three hundred quattuorsexagintillion times FTL. Yes, what I just said was a real number.), Immeasurable via Väx upp (Completely free from the flow of recent wiki activity) | At least Infinite, Possibly Immeasurable | Massively Hypersonic+ (Reacted to MrKing throwing a television from Phoenix to San Diego within a few seconds), Sub Relativistic Attack Speed with Rage Power (His urine travelled to the moon in the span of a minute) Lifting Strength: Class M (Was able to wrangle Forking Flowey long enough to downgrade his stubborn butt to High 7-C... Only to upgrade him to 7-A later, but eh. Taught Mogar how to say no to game mechanical lifting charts and to get SO HECKING HUGE YOU CAN THROW GIANT BOULDERS AT MACH SPEED EASILY), Immeasurable via Väx upp (Sees lifting strength arguments as meaningless) | At least Class M | Unknown, likely Class K (not very swole, but should be comparable to MrKing) Striking Strength: At least Multiversal Class, High Multiversal+ Class via Väx upp | At least Multiversal Class | Multi City Block Class Durability: At least Multiverse level, High Multiversal+ level via Väx upp | At least Multiverse level Multi City Block level Stamina: High (Able to refrain from sleeping in order to play tabletop games past 12 AM) Range: Multiversal (Able to snipe Edwardtruong2006 at equal range to Ed's own) | Standard Melee, likely Kilometers via throwing stuff (Should be comparable in this regard to MrKing) Standard Equipment: Keyboard and mouse Intelligence: Supergenius (Was stated to have a 10,000 IQ by It’sAlmostHalloweenMyDudes on discord. Is able to fully enjoy the experience of watching Rick and Morty) Weaknesses: Bad hair. smells funny. Seeing Monarch's overpowered forkery can either depress him or enrage him. Väx upp only lasts as long as DMUA isn't being a petty piece of forkery. Key: Blue name | Calc Group | Exaggerated Real Life Notable Attacks and Techiques: *'Saying something unfunny:' DMUA's standard state of being and existence *'Saying something funny:' DMUA says something funny. Occasionally. I guess. *'Väx upp:' Swedish for "Grow up". DMUA takes a moment to notice one simple thing: At the end of day, all people do on VSBW is argue about Cartoons, and it's nothing to be personally insulted by or irritated at. In doing this, he completely transcends the dumb arguments and other forkery contained in VSBW, allowing him a higher state of existence, similar and totally not completely ripped off from Elder Scroll's concept of CHIM. *'"This should work"' After becoming a calc group member, DMUA gained the ability to instantly and utterly validate any calcs beyond any doubt whatsoever. Only very powerful blue names and calc group members could ever hope to negate such a potent ability, which instantly crushes most under it's sheer weight, forcing them to do nothing but spout the fact that it must be correct, as it was evaluated by a calc group member. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:VS Battles Wiki Category:Tier 8 Category:Summoners Category:Profile Users Category:Acausal Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Immortals Category:Tier 1